Die A Little
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Dean, Sam and Annie are back, this time they're coping with John's death. And Annie's life is free-falling as people from her past come back, and new people join the trio--but is it for the better? S2 Sequel to "Iris"
1. I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Annie, Lexie, Miles, Maralee, Effy and all others you do not know_

**A/N: **SEQUEL TIME!! HaHa. Yay! me for getting this out so soon for you guys! :) Lots of new faces and lots of drama to ensue this go around! Thank you so much _mssammydean_! This sequel wouldn't be as drama filled without her help! Thank you so much for listening to my ideas and letting me know what you thought. -Kalli

* * *

**I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You**

Thudding footfalls and the pounding of blood in her ears was all Annie could hear as she ran down the hallway. Wet black streaks were smeared on her cheeks as her mascara ran with her tears. Her face was red and puffy from all the crying she had done.

"Sam!" Annie called out. "Dean! Dean Winchester answer me, damn it!"

She ignored the people that stared as she continued to run down the hall.

God, it was just like the last time she was away with Lexie. No--this time it was worse. She had yet to hear about the Winchesters. Had yet to see them. She only knew that something happened. And it was bad.

Sliding around the corner Annie caught herself as she went to fall and kept running until she skidded to a stop in front of the nurses station/information desk.

"Sam Winchester?" Annie asked breathlessly.

The held up her index finger indicating Annie to wait while she finished her phone call.

"What about a Dean?"

"Well I heard Libby was in the on-call lounge with the janitor on floor 8." The nurse shook her finger at Annie and then muttered, "Ma'am, just like give me a sec."

Annie felt her face grow hot and she reached over the desk and slammed her hand down on the phone, knowing she disconnected the call when the nurse gave a scandalized gasp.

"I don't fucking care who the Hell's banging who! I asked a Goddamn question! I don't know if my family's dead or what's going on and you hold your damn finger up at me and tell me to wait while you gossip?!" Annie was leaned over the desk, her face practically pressed against the nurse's.

"Ma'am, I..."

"Don't 'Ma'am' me! Do your fucking job and tell me where my family is!"

"Annie!" Sam's voice was like a high-pitched whistle to a dog, it hit her ears instantly and seemed to boom.

"God you're so lucky. Had I needed to ask you again, you would've been working at McDonald's the rest of your pathetic life."

With the words of venom shot at the nurse Annie took off and soon found herself in Sam's arms. Hitting him with such a force that caused the air to leave both of their lungs.

"Oh God..." When Annie pulled back she got a good look at Sam's bruised face and red eyes. "Sammy."

Sam pulled Annie back into his arms as her tears started flowing again. He ignored the pain as his ribs felt as though they broke again and his body set fire when she wrapped her arms around him while she sobbed.

"How--How b-bad is it?" She gasped out through her sobs.

"Come on." His voice was thick.

Annie's brow furrowed as Sam pulled her down another all and to a small room.

"John!"

Annie rushed into the room carefully flung herself into John Winchester's arms--well _arm_, as his left arm was in a sling.

"Hey Anna." John pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

A man in a white coat at the door cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," He said softly. "but we prefer that only family be back here."

"She is family. She's my daughter-in-law." John's face had a look as if he were daring the doctor to argue with him.

"I didn't realize. I'm sorry." The doctor apologized again. "I would like to talk to you about your son."

John shared a look with Sam and then cleared his throat. "Sam, why don't you take Anna to see Dean."

It wasn't a question. It was an order and Sam knew it.

Sam nodded his head in the direction of the hallway and Annie quickly followed him from the room and down the hall. Annie felt her knees start to quake when they came to a stop in front of a spacious room that only housed medical necessities and a hospital bed. A hospital that held a deathly pale Dean hooked up to breathing tubes and so many other machines Annie couldn't tell where all the wires were going to and coming from.

Sam helped her into the room and pulled a chair up next to Dean's bed and helped her sit.

"Maybe talk to him? I know doctors say there's no point in really doing it, but Hell in our line of work who knows?" Sam's voice shook and his chin quivered. "Right?"

Annie felt a fresh batch of tears start flowing as she nodded in agreement to Sam. "Sure."

Pressing a kiss to her head Sam whispered a "talk to him" and then left the room to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Dean?" She reached for his hand but her hand hesitantly hovered above his, wondering if she should hold his or not. He looked as though he might shatter if she even breathed along him. "I'm here."

Resting her head against his arm, her breathing began to slow and her eyes slowly closed. Sleep taking over from the exhaustion and worry from the day's events.

**~:~:~:~**

_"Come on, Dean!" A nine-year old Annie pulled on a nine-year old Dean's hand, a friend of hers since she was five._

_"In a little bit, Annie." Dean shrugged her off and went back to his video game._

_Annie frowned and crossed her arms. "My Dad will be here soon Dean, and I don't know when--_if_ we'll see each other again."_

_"Annie..."_

_"Never mind. I'll go find Sammy." _

_Dean sighed and turned off his game as Annie left with a slam of the door._

`**~:~:~:~**

And that was the last time they saw each other--for six years.

**~:~:~:~**

_Dean hesitantly opened the bedroom door. His heart sunk at the sight of Annie laying on the bed in her black dress._

_"Hey." His voice had gotten deeper and he had grown into his ears._

_She remained quiet as he slowly laid next to her on the bed, face up to the ceiling, hands placed on his stomach in a replica as her._

_"My Mom died." Her voice was quiet and broken._

_Dean nodded and willed his chin not to shake. He needed to be strong while Annie broke._

_"I know."_

_"My Dad's losing his mind."_

_It was true. No one seen it coming but everyone sat around and watched as it happened._

_"I'm going to be alone."_

_He grabbed her hand and held it like a vice grip. _

_"Never." _

**~:~:~:~**

Annie awoke with a tear sliding down her cheek.

"You promised." She whispered but frowned when her tear stopped mid-way down her cheek and disappeared.

Sitting up she looked around the room with a furrowed brow and her hand pressed to her cheek.

"Dean?"

A feathering over her hand that rested on her cheek caused her to look at the comatose man on the bed in front of her.

With a shake of her head, Annie stood and left the room, bumping into Sam as she did.

"Hey, I uh, have to make a run real quick. Want to go?"

Annie nodded. Anything to get away from _there_.

**~:~:~:~**

"From what I heard from the doctors, _if_ Dean wakes--he'll most likely never be Dean again."

Sam clenched his jaw and shook his head. "That's not gonna happen."

Annie sighed. Too tired to fight. "So what's in the bag?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

Sam had a slight sparkle to his eye and Annie's brow furrowed in confusion.

The two walked down the block to the hospital in relative silence until something caught Annie's eye and she froze on the spot.

"Oh my God..."

"Annie...?" Sam stopped and followed the direction of her gaze and his jaw dropped.

Annie walked past Sam and stopped a few feet from the bench that was placed on the hospital grounds. It had been over 12 years.

"Dad?"

**A/N: **So there's the first Chapter of "Die A Little"! I plan on writing the eppy's, and my own hunts, in more than one chapter. Most likely two or three. I figure if I do it this way, I update more frequently and you my lovely readers will be happy.

Characters to come: Miles, Effy, Maralee, Eli, and Tanner. I'm not saying who, or what, they are. That's for you to find out. -Kalli

-_Feedback is Love!-_


	2. Whisper Words of Wisdom

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Annie, Miles, Effy and all others you do not know_

**A/N: **Okay, so a reader asked where Binx is. You'll find out within the next chapter or two. I did not say she was dead, nor did I say she was alive. You'll just have to read for yourself, I'm not letting the cat out of the bag. -sighs- Okay, lame joke out of the way. I wrote this chapter (and more so the next) listening to "I Grieve" by Peter Gabriel, "Heaven Forbid" by The Fray and "The Baby" by Blake Shelton, I needed something to get me in the mood for emotion-filled chapters, and it worked. Enjoy! -Kalli

* * *

**Whisper Words of Wisdom**

The man furrowed his brow and tilted his head as he stared intently at the woman in front of him.

"Effy?"

Annie felt her heart sink at the mention of her Mother.

"No." She shook her head. "It's Annabelle, Dad."

"Annabelle?" He asked, confused.

Annie nodded and watched him as he stared at her. "Dad?"

"Annabelle!"

It was like a light bulb went on inside his head and he rushed at her. He stopped in his tracks when Sam moved in front of Annie, a concerned look on his face.

"Miles, hold up." Sam reached for him but stopped when he pulled back as though he were to burn him. "Miles?"

"Anna!" Miles tried to reach around Sam for his daughter's hand. "Annabelle, listen, you're changing."

"Changing?" Sam and Annie spoke at the same time.

Miles shook his head and knotted his fingers together as he started to rant more to himself than anyone else.

"She's changing. Why's she changing--she's still different. How can she still be different? Wh--She's changing..."

Willing herself not to cry Annie grabbed onto Sam's arm and started for the hospital entrance. She didn't want to stand by and witness her Father have a mental breakdown again.

"Anna!" Miles shouted out. "Annabelle listen! You're changing! Still different--Why are you still different?!"

Sam took the lead once inside the hospital and pulled Annie down an empty hall. He set his bag down and pulled her into his arms.

"What did he mean 'changing' and 'still different'?" Annie asked against Sam's chest.

"Annie, you know your Dad. You know what happened broke him."

She nodded and pulled away, brushing off the subject. "So still not telling me what's in the bag?"

Sam just smiled and lead her down a few more halls, back to Dean's room. Annie's breath still caught in her throat and her knees still went weak at the sight of him lying deathly pale in the bed.

"Don't laugh..." Sam stated as he pulled a box out of the paper bag and Annie stared at him like he was dense. "Annie."

"Sorry." She apologized and set her jacket on the chair. "So what are you gonna do? Talk to the 'Oh Powerful Spirit of Dean'?"

"Annie."

Holding her hands up in surrender she sat on the chair next to Dean's bed and watched Sam unfold the Ouigie board and sit next to it on the floor beside her.

Breathing deeply a few times Sam placed his hands on the piece and tried to concentrate on Dean.

"Dean? You here?" Sam asked.

The piece slowly moved to the 'Yes' and Annie rolled her eyes.

"Dean? You look like crap, you know that?" She spoke sarcastically but yelped out a "Hey!" when her chair skidded back as though someone had kicked one of the legs of the chair.

She stayed silent for the remaineder of the Ouigie conversation, but her heart all but stopped when _Reaper_ was spelled out on the board.

Sam nodded to himself and folded up the board, shoved it into the paper bag before leaving the room.

"Sam!" Annie tripped when she got out of her chair. Picking herself up she frowned into the room, knowing she didn't trip on her own, and then hurried out of the room after Sam. "Sam! Wait! Where are you going?"

"To talk to Dad." He spoke as his long legs made quick work of the hall. "Go back to the motel with Lexie, see what you two can find on Reapers, then get back to me."

Annie stared in shock at Sam as she tried to keep up with him. He sounded so much like his Father it was amazing.

"Okay." She nodded. "I'll call as soon as we find something."

Sam nodded as well then disappeared around the corner while Annie turned and ran back down the hall to grab her jacket from Dean's room.

Pulling her jacket on she looked around the room with an arched brow. "Trip me one more time, and you'll never get laid again, Winchester."

She started out the door but turned and walked back to the sleeping Dean. She ran her fingertips along his forehead and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, carefully avoiding the breathing tubes.

"I love you."

**A/N:**Just so you know, Annie is not connected in with YED and his whole "plan". Something's going to be going on, but it has nothing to do with Yellow Eyes. Just wanted to clear that up. -Kalli

-_Feedback is Love!_-


	3. You Bleed Just To Know You're Alive

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Annie, Miles, Effy, Maralee and all others you do not know_

**A/N: **So yep, same reason why I updated "Winchesters and Remingtons" tonight. Nittany Lions lost, therefore I am upset and this is my way of venting. I want to thank **Paper Roses and Candy Kisses** so much for her help! And so the plan starts to fall into place. Enjoy! -Kalli

* * *

**You Bleed Just to Know You're Alive**

Annie gave a frustrated growl and shook her head as she pulled the papers from the printer.

"There's nothing useful here." She threw the papers on to the table. "We already know all this from a previous hunt!"

"Annie," Lexie stood from her seat at the table, grabbing her friend by the arms. "Maybe you should sit, you look a little pale."

"I'm fine." Annie shrugged her off, but sat all the same as she felt herself begin to lose balance.

"I'll get you some water."

Annie let out a deep calming breath but her heart started speeding back up as her phone rang, Sam's number lighting up the screen.

"Sam?"

"You better get here, Annie." He sounded as though he was jogging down a hall. "Dean woke up."

Nodding she hung up the phone, not realizing Sam couldn't see her, and she stood to grab her jacket.

"Lexie! We're leaving!" She yelled and was out the door before her friend could reply.

**~:~:~:~**

Sliding to a stop in the door way of Dean's hospital room Annie bit back a sob as she caught sight of him sitting up in his bed.

She moved hesitantly into the room and stopped at the foot of his bed, smiling when he looked her way.

"Hey." His voice was hoarse and, though he was still pale, he was looking a bit better than before.

"Hey." She answered quietly.

Dean gave her a small grin and patted his hand on the bed.

Annie did so and smiled a little more when Dean grabbed her chin and pulled her lips down to his.

Pulling back with a smirk Dean arched a brow. "So you gonna dress up as a hot nurse and give me a sponge bath _now_?"

Annie laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I think we can work something out."

"Will you groan and call me baby?"

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably as Lexie made a gagging noise.

"We're just going to head over to the eatery." Sam spoke up and pulled Lexie from the room.

When the two were out of sight Dean again patted the spot beside him on the bed, to which Annie arched a brow of her own.

"I'm not climbing in that bed with you Dean Winchester."

Dean gave a mock shocked look. "No one has ever said that to me before."

Annie smiled at her boyfriend but still shook her head. "I'm not getting in bed with you Dean. You need to relax and rest."

"I'd rest better, honestly."

Crossing her arms she narrowed her eyes.

"I feel weird being in bed without you in my arms." He muttered.

"Wh--" She started but stopped when she realized what he said, a small smile graced her lips and she slowly climbed onto the bed, snuggling against his side.

"How was the hunt with Lexie?" He spoke when she remained quiet, only the soft run of her fingers along his stomach letting him know she was awake.

She laughed and shook her head. "There _wasn't_ a hunt. It was a spirit that kept rearranging things to how she had them when it was her house."

Dean's face scrunched in confusion. "Sounds _fantastic_."

"Yep. That about sums it up." Annie tilted her head up so she could see his face from her place against his shoulder. "I missed you...a lot."

"I missed you too...a lot." He smiled down at her face before capturing her lips with his own.

Annie pulled back and shook her head when he tried to deepen the kiss. "Not gonna happen Dean. You seriously need to relax and rest."

"You should listen to her, Dean."

Both Annie and Dean's heads turned to the door with a look of shock.

"Dad..." Dean started as Annie blushed and started, "John..."

"Anna, I need to talk with Dean...could you?"

"Sure, I'll just head to the eatery. I need something to eat anyway." Annie quickly climbed from the bed and made her way around the bed.

John stopped her and pulled her into his arms. "Thank you for being here for Dean."

Her brow furrowed in confusion but she hugged John all the same. "Of course I'm here. Why wouldn't I be."

John waved it off before running his hand along her back. "Go get something to eat, you're looking a little pale."

She was about to protest but knew better than to do so with John Winchester. So she nodded and left the room to find the eatery.

**~:~:~:~**

"So where'd Sam go?"

Lexie shrugged as she grabbed a refill on her coffee. "I dunno. He took off after I said about killer cramps and feeling like castrating a Winchester."

"Lexie!" Annie placed a sandwich and slice of pie onto her tray before grabbing a coffee of her own. "You know Sam hasn't done anything. _Dean_'s the one I slept with."

"I know. I said '_A_ Winchester'. Besides I would _want _to hear about an experience with Sam." At Annie's shocked expression she shrugged. "Sam's so shy and is hard to get in the sack, you know he's gotta be good. Dean's easy."

Annie smiled and rolled her eyes, both taking a seat at a small table. "Dean's not easy...he just--he's not..."

Lexie smiled at her friend and shook her head. "Are you happy?"

"I'm happy." Annie nodded.

"Then honestly, I'm glad you're with Dean--but if he fucks up, I'll cut him."

Laughing around her cup of coffee Annie grabbed her friend's hand with the other.

"I think we should be heading back. I'm sure Dean would like to actually see you."

"If we have to." Lexie stood from the table and looped her arm through her friend's as they left the eatery. "But if he hits on me I swear I won't hesitate to smack him around."

"He might actually like that." When Lexie pulled a face Annie chuckled and shook her head. "I'm teasing."

"You bette--Isn't that John's room?"

Annie looked up the hall and her heart froze at the sight of Dean and Sam standing outside John's hospital room, neither moving, just staring into the room.

* * *

Annie sat in the room Bobby was allowing her to use while the Winchesters recooped from their Father's death.

Sam was taking the death more heartfelt than expected, and Dean--that's who was worrying Annie. He'd barely spoken two full sentences to her since it happened.

Hearing loud footsteps she opened the door to her bedroom and watched as Dean walked down the hall, his face blank.

"Dean?"

Her words were soft and quiet compared to the hollaring and pain he was feeling inside.

"Not now Annabelle." He closed his and Sam's bedroom door with a slam.

Swallowing harshly and blinking back her tears she closed her door softly and collapsed onto her bed with a quiet sob.

A**/N: **Yep, Annie and Dean are reunited a_nd_ fall apart all in the same chapter. I'm such a ray of sunshine, huh? As you can tell--I'm still venting. But the next chapter shall be up soon! -Kalli  
Also, my Spell Checker thinger is on the fritz, so there's most likely lots of errors. Sorry.

_Feedback is Love!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Annie and all others you do not know_

**A/N:** Okay, so I had planned on updating this right after I posted the previous chapter but I got some PMs from a user and they were quite rude, and the reviews she gave on some of my stories were rude as well, which bothered me a bit, but not even as close as the PMs. The PMs hardly had anything to do with the stories, it was basically her just bashing me. So it knocked my momentum down a few notches. But I'm back.

* * *

Annie's brow furrowed and she swiped her hand along her face when a constant patting beat against her forehead.

When the patting didn't ease up she finally cracked open her eyes. Annie smiled softly as Binx's blue eyes shone down at her, Annie's own blue eyes shining as the quickly growing kitten licked a few kisses to her face before climbing down onto her chest and then hopped onto the floor.

"What's wrong, B?" She asked when the kitten ran her clawless-paws down the door a few times.

The kitty meowed when Annie didn't move from her spot in bed.

"Do you need more food?"

She climbed from the bed and opened the door just enough to slide out into the hall, Binx, however, had other plans and squeezed out between the door and Annie's legs and then took off down the hall.

Annie cursed under her breath and ran after her. Bobby had informed the Winchester boys that the over-sized rodent had to stay in the guest room when they dropped the furball off while on a hunt, he then told Annie the same when she showed up with the Winchesters. It's not that Bobby didn't like Annie, he just didn't like Binx. Bobby Singer was not a cat person.

"Binx! What are you doing?" Her voice was hushed as the kitten had stopped in front of Sam and Dean's bedroom door.

When the kitty started to meow and smack at the door Annie cringed. Dean was not a happy camper when it came to being woke up, and it was barely dawn--let alone the fact that he was pissed at the world, and everyone in it, that his Father was dead.

The Winchester's bedroom door opened but Dean stopped in his tracks when he noticed Annie standing in the hall not too far from her room.

Dean swallowed thickly when Annie caught sight of his duffel bag.

"Where are you--" She stopped when Sam appeared behind his brother, his own duffel bag in hand. "What's going on?"

Sam looked between the two before fixing his brother with a glare. "You said you told her."

"Told me _what_?" She frowned.

"Sam and I have something we need to do." When Annie went to open her mouth, Dean spoke again--taking it a step too far. "It's family-related, Annie."

Annie's face hardened and she stomped back to her room.

"Dean." Sam scolded his brother. "You can't just do that to Annie, she--"

"It's fine Sam. I get it." Annie spoke as she came back out, her duffel bag in hand, and still in her nightgown. She stared hard at Dean again and walked past him. "I may not have any family, but that doesn't give you the right to ditch me just because you're in a bitchy mood."

**~:~:~:~**

Finished buttoning her jeans, Annie hurried as she pulled a sweater on over her head. The Winchesters were already out of the battered mini van and had walked into the dusty old building. She slid her feet into her shoes and climbed from the rust bucket of a vehicle.

She stopped at the door when muffled voices could be heard, but what stopped her was the females voice.

Annie sighed and pushed open the door, however, she halted when two women pointed guns her way.

"Umm...Hi?"

The eldest woman rested her gun at her side and looked Annie over, a look of wonder on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

"You look so familiar." The woman shook her head.

Annie's eyebrows shot up and she walked over to Sam, holding her hand out to the woman. "Umm...Annie Poole."

"You're Effy's daughter." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, but Annie nodded all the same. "I'm sorry about what happened to her."

"Thank you." Annie spoke. "No offense--but who are you?"

"I'm Ellen Harvelle." The woman gave a chuckle.

Annie nodded and then shrugged. "You knew my Mother, how?"

"We met a couple of times." Ellen looked at Annie with sad eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sorry?"

Ellen's eyes went wide. "You...don't know..."

Dean frowned and spoke up. "Know what?"

**A/N:** _Next chapter should be up soon. I have pretty much all of this story planned out, and a good bit of the sequel to this one, and then mid-way of Season Four. So, I've got this one basically all done, just have to type it up and then post it. __**Paper Roses and Candy Kisses**__ is to thank for it being updated as soon as it is. She's helped me a _lot_. Sooo much to come next chapter and on. I can't wait to bring Jo in. Hope you guys are ready. :)_

_Feedback is Love!_


	5. Are All Things Better Left Unsaid?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Annie and all others you do not recognise_

**A/N: **So this one is quite short, but the next chapter will be out soon, and will definitely be longer. Thanks **mssammydean**! And special thanks to **Paper Roses and Candy Kisses**! You guys are amazing. :) And thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys keep me going. :) Now on to the story. Enjoy! -Kalli

* * *

**Are All Things Better Left Unsaid?**

"Uh oh..." Ellen sighed and walked over to the bar.

"_Know what_?" Annie said in a hard voice, following after her.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Ellen looked at her with sad eyes again and handed Annie a beer, who knocked it out of the way, Dean catching it before the bottle could hit the floor.

"I don't want a drink. I want to know what you're not telling me!"

Ellen shrugged and shook her head. "Sweetie, I can't tell you."

"Tell. Me." Annie's eyes filled with tears of anger.

"I wish I could, honestly, but I can't. I shouldn't even know."

"Know what?!"

The young blonde came stomping over and stopped next to Annie. "Don't talk to my Mother like that!"

"Your _Mother_ knows something about _me_ and she won't tell_ me_. I believe that gives me the right to talk to her however the Hell I want!"

"Jo," Ellen turned to the blonde. "Why don't you get Sam and Dean some drinks."

Jo scowled Annie's way as she walked behind the bar to grab the drinks.

Sighing, Ellen turned back to Annie.

"I honestly can't tell you anything."

Annie finally let a couple tears fall. "Why?"

"Effy said not to."

"You said you only met my Mother a few times. Why do you know something about my that I don't? Why would she tell you??"

"She _didn't_ tell me, I overheard. I asked her about what I heard and she told me not to say another word about it again, not to bring it up." Ellen placed her hand on top of Annie's and gave a tight smile. "Effy said that it would only cause trouble and bring hurt with it."

* * *

Annie sat at a table in the corner of the bar. Ellen had told Sam and Dean about a hunt and Annie had told them to go ahead without her--well she told _Sam_ that. Dean was still in his funk and doing his best to avoid Annie.

"You sure you don't want something to drink?"

Annie looked up from her hands and gave a tight smile as she shook her head.

"Sweetie," Ellen sighed, pulling out a chair and sitting across from Annie. "I wish I could help you out. But I can't. I don't know if your Mother was talking about you or me when she said it would bring trouble and hurt, and Annie, I'm not willing to find out."

Annie gave her a watery smile and wiped her tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."

"That? That was nothing next to how some of the hunters get when they're drunk." Ellen waved it off.

Chuckling, Annie looked down at her hands again and started picking at her nails.

"Annie, I'm not sure if I should say this or not, but I feel so bad for you..." Ellen paused and stared at the young woman sitting in front of her. "You're changing."

_Feedback is Love!_


	6. Opening More Cans of Worms

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Annie_

**A/N:** Yeah, it's been a little bitty while since I updated this. Not too long, but long enough, huh? -sighs- Boy you guys are going to hate me. I'm going to be getting mean...er soon--And then it just goes down hill from there. Oh Well. I hope my readers love drama...-innocent smile- Happy Reading! Enjoy!

* * *

**Opening More Cans of Worms**

Staring up at the ceiling Annie sighed sadly. Ellen had given her a room to use until the Winchesters got back and were ready to go. Annie told Sam the two could go on without her, she wanted to talk to Ellen and she needed time to think. Sam had reluctantly left but Dean shrugged it off as though it was nothing and left without a word.

That's what worried and bothered her at the same time.

Dean used to talk to her about everything, he used to let her in--when they were just friends. She missed him. Maybe they should call it quits and go back to being friends. She was willing to end it, at least then she would have her best friend back.

Annie pulled her eyes from the ceiling and turned them to the small night stand where her cell phone had started ringing and Dean's name flashed on the screen.

Changing her mind she decided she didn't want to talk to Dean all that much. For the time being anyway.

So she rolled over, back facing the phone, and she closed her eyes, falling asleep when the phone started to go off again.

**~:~:~:~**

"So..." Annie spoke casually as she stood next to Ellen behind the bar. "Need some help?"

"Not going to work, Sweetheart." Ellen spoke without looking up from pouring a drink.

"What?"

Ellen sighed and handed the drink off to a man before turning to the petite brunette.

"Buttering me up. You'll think I'll tell you. But as I told you already, Annie, I can't."

"But what if I guessed? Does that count as telling?"

"You'll never guess, hon. I'm not being mean, just honest." Ellen watched the girl for a few moments before tossing a dish towel at her. "And since you asked--those back tables need cleaned."

"But--"

"And Mr. Nethers got sick in the men's room."

Annie's jaw dropped before she looked towards the men's room, disgust on her face.

"The mop's in the kitchen. It's going to need to be scrubbed down...Ash won't even go in there."

Annie turned her head in the direction of the man sitting at he end of the bar. The man with the mullet smiled and shrugged her way.

An hour and a half later Annie was finished with the bathroom. It was pure Hell, and she had made up her mind that she was never going to marry. Men sucked and were disgusting.

Plopping down on a stool at the bar Annie scowled at Ellen. "You're a cruel woman."

Ellen laughed and moved down the bar to her. "It wasn't _that_ bad."

"You need to put a sign at the door. 'If You Need to Puke: Do It In Your Car'. Seriously, that was disgusting." She shuddered before pushing her hair behind her ears and watching Ellen. "So..."

"Those back tables still need cleaned."

Annie's mouth fell open and she stared at the woman incrediously. "You're not really going to make me do that after I did that Hell hole."

"Hey you offered." Ellen shrugged.

"Fine." She frowned, grabbed the dish towel she had left on the counter, and walked to the back of the bar.

She had two tables down and was working on the third when she felt her head go light. She placed her hands down onto the table and took a few deep breaths. When she felt that she would no longer fall face first to the floor, she stood straight and started to clean the table again, she stopped however when a cup of water was sat in front of her.

"Sit down before you fall down." Ellen told her and sat across from Annie when the girl sat. "So is Dean upset you're pregnant?"

Annie choked on the sip of water she had took and did a double-take. "I'm sorry?"

"Dean's upset about the baby. That's why he's avoiding you, isn't it?"

"Umm..." She shifted uncomfortably. "Why would you say I'm pregnant--and what makes you think Dean's the Dad, even if I was?"

"Because even though he was avoiding you he always had an eye on you. Checked out your surroundings and anyone around you."

Annie shrugged. "Hunter's instinct. Hard habit to break."

"He had love in his eyes."

"Yeah, I don't know about that one."

"You've been here what? Two or three days. Out of that time I've noticed you get pale and lose your balance at times..."

"I'm clumsy? Got Vertigo?" Annie looked down at her hands. It had been about a month and a half. "Stress makes you late though, right?"

Ellen stared at the girl with sad eyes. She cleared her throat and shrugged. "Who knows--maybe I'm wrong."

Annie had only nodded and kept staring at her hands. She did look back up though when the door opened and the Winchesters walked in, a bit roughed up, but not much worse than before.

She gave a soft smile and slight wave to Sam but looked down again when Jo walked up to the bus and Dean walked off to the bar with her.

"Hey, how are you?"

Annie looked up at Sam and shrugged.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

Her face went white as she thought back to the subject she and Ellen were just talking about.

"Annie? Are you okay?" Sam placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What? Yeah, I'm good." She shook her head and stood from the table. "I'm kind of tired. Can we wait until morning to take off?"

"Yeah. Sure." He watched her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Annie gave an 'Mmm Hmm' before walking to the back to the room Ellen had given her, Sam watching her go with a frown.

"What's going on?"

Ellen held up her hands and shook her head. "I've already opened enough cans of worms."

_Feedback is Love!_


	7. Down We Fall

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Annie and all others you do not know_

**A/N:** Okay, so I had a Supernatural marathon this morning and it was like someone lit a fire under my ass. So I now have this huge need/inspiration to write for this. Happy Reading! Enjoy!

* * *

**Down We Fall**

"Oh no."

Annie was sat on the edge of the bathtub, EPT in hand.

She had talked herself into believing it wasn't real. That it was just the stress of Dean being in the hospital and the loss of John. But that hope quickly faded when the word 'pregnant' appeared.

**~:~:~:~**

"Wow. Something smells good."

Annie looked up from the stove and smiled at Bobby.

"Where are the boys?" She asked.

"Dean's still out at that damn car, and Sam's pestering him." He sighed.

Annie nodded and went back to stirring the chili. After feeling his eyes on her back she sighed.

"Spit it out, Bobby."

"So you and Dean, huh?" He chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you think you're fooling me, you're dead wrong." Bobby leaned against the counter and looked at her with a knowing eye. "How long have you two been together?"

"We were together for a few months--I'm going to break-up with him."

She busied herself about the kitchen, trying to ignore the feeling of Bobby drilling holes into the back of her head.

"That's going to break that boy." His voice was hard.

Annie spun to face him with tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Bobby."

"And you're ending it because...?"

"You and I both know Dean will never settle down."

"You're right, he won't. But he takes care of his family, and he'll always protect the ones he loves."

Annie frowned. "The road is no place for a child."

He scrubbed a hand down his face with a sigh before looking her dead in the eye. "You need to tell him, Annie."

Shrugging she turned around and stirred the chili again. "What makes you think I haven't already told him?"

Bobby started to busy himself with making coffee while he tried to think of how to put the words.

"Well for one, he's not freaking out like men do when they find out they're going to be fathers for the first time; two, he hasn't asked you to marry him." As if knowing she was going to interrupt he held up his hand. "Stop--you know Dean would do the responsible thing. He'd want to do it right. And three? You wouldn't be ending it if he knew. You love him Annie."

Annie opened her mouth to disagree but the back door opened and a solemn looking Sam walked in.

He looked back and forth between Bobby and Annie, a nervous expression on his face. "Everything okay?"

"Actually, Annie and I were just talking about that." Bobby crossed his arm.

Annie shrugged and dished herself up a bowl of the chili. "I'm eating in my room and then I'm going to bed."

"It's like 6." Sam frowned.

"Be sure to put the left-overs in the fridge. Night guys."

When the muffled sound of a door closing could be heard Sam turned to Bobby. "What's going on?"

"Not my place. to say. But your idjit of a brother needs to talk to his girl."

The back door opened and Dean frowned.

"What about me?"

**~:~:~:~**

Annie smiled slightly as she laid in bed, scratching Binx's ears as the kitty cuddled into her side. She was finally starting to feel the stress of the day melt away as her eyes closed, Binx's soft purring helping her drift off to sleep.

That, however, was short lived when Binx jumped from the bed in a hurry before sitting at the door, staring at it intently.

"Baby what are yo--" A knocking on the door cut her off.

"Annie?"

The gruff voice had her heart skipping, yet sinking at the same time.

"Annie? Please?" When silence was his only reply he sighed. "Listen, Bobby talked to m--"

Before she knew what she was doing she was off of the bed and had the door yanked open.

"He did _what_?" Her voice was hard.

"He talked to me--well more like _scolded_ me for how I was. I'm sorry Annie--it's not just because Bobby threatened me, I really am sorry. I never should have said what I said."

Annie nodded. "Yeah well, when you weren't being a self-centered bastard you were ignoring me."

"That's a little harsh." Dean chuckled.

"No. What's harsh is you shutting me out. When your Dad mysteriously took off you spilled what was going on with you. When Sam left for Stanford? Oh yeah, I was there while John went out to kill something and you broke. All you do anymore is ignore me."

"What the Hell's wrong with you?"

She smiled and shrugged. "It's family related, Dean."

"I just apologized about that."

"Yeah, well I'm not quite ready to forgive."

With those words out she closed the door with a slam.

Binx meowed and tried to scratch at the door with claw-less paws.

"Damn cat." Annie sighed and opened the door.

She gave a startled jump at seeing Dean still standing there. He bent down and picked up the kitty when Binx ran to him and then stood again.

"Annie..." He sighed, and for the first time she noticed his eyes were red rimmed, but she was certain it wasn't from their conversation a few moments before.

"Not now Dean." Annie bit her lip and looked down. "I just--I need time to think."

This time she closed the door quietly. She placed a hand on her stomach and rested her head against the closed door as her chin quivered.

"Damn him." She whispered.

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
